1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to devices for attaching articles such as electrical, electronic, and computer components to special channels for such purpose, and specifically to a spring actuated means for quick mount and release of the assembly from the channel.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the field of manufacture of electrical controls, it is necessary to mount all manner of components and devices inside enclosures generally called panels. Means of mounting these components include using screws and other common fasteners mounted through either the component or a connected appliance. A panel surface, or an attached structure for such purpose, must be drilled, tapped, or otherwise prepared to receive such fasteners. A commonly used structure for mounting components is called DIN (Deutsche Industry Norman) track, a channel shaped extrusion.
Some prior inventions have attempted to address the need for faster and easier means to attach components to panels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,445 describes a steel clamp device that is attached to a component with common fasteners. The clamp then grips a track with two separate opposing members each with a "C" shaped area for gripping the edges of the track. The two parts of the clamp are forced together by a pair of integral arms on one part that flex against a tang on the companion part. Due to the structure of the arms used to pull the two parts together, the clamp device must be longer in the direction of the track edges than the dimension across or perpendicular to the track edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,529 also uses opposing hook structures to grip edges of a track and uses fin shaped structures to pull the two gripping areas together. The fins are also aligned nearly parallel to the track edges. This invention also must be longer in the direction of the track edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,047 is an example of inventions consisting of specially designed clips that attach to a component and then attach to a track. These clips will operate only in conjunction with components specifically designed to accommodate them. Use of the clips on a wide range of devices is therefore impractical.